


Bamboo

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Dom/sub, Electricity, Established Relationship, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shiro's hand vibrates, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro raised a brow as he judged his girlfriend’s strange demeanour. It was uncharacteristic of Pidge to give up and make excuses like this. Unless…“You know, since you didn’t finish, I’m gonna have to punish you,” he purred, eyes hooded with lust.





	Bamboo

**Author's Note:**

> Shidge smut for 3rd winner of my giveaway @voltronpaladinshiro on tumblr. Enjoy!

“Okay, gang, the last exercise of the day is climbing,” Shiro’s voice boomed. “Reach the top of the net within 30 seconds, and then you can go hit the showers.”

The paladins were all exhausted from hours of training, but newfound adrenaline struck them at the promise of freedom.

“Okay, piece of cake,” Lance boasted.

“I’m glad you think so, Lance. Since you seem so confident, you can go first,” Shiro said with a smug smile.

Keith chuckled at their leader’s remark, walking off to the side of the room with Hunk and Pidge. Lance glared at the red paladin, pulling up his sleeves in a show of strength. He stood next to the net, and at Shiro’s word, he climbed up as fast as he could. After a few tries, he reached the top in time, grinning triumphantly. Lance immaturely stuck his tongue out at Keith as he waited for the other to climb next.

“Ready, and… go!” Shiro called as he clicked the button on his stopwatch. Keith clambered up the net in seconds, not only finishing on his first try, but also beating Lance’s time. He smirked at Lance as he walked off to the showers while the other gaped in shock.

Hunk took a few tries, but eventually got it, leaving the room with Lance. That left Pidge. As hard as she tried, the smallest of the bunch could not finish in time.

“Pidge, you have to climb up in 30 seconds. Everyone else reached the goal. Is the exercise too difficult for you? Do you need some help?” Shiro asked, concerned.

Pidge, who was sprawled out on the floor, heaved out a sigh, “I’m not the best climber, and 30 seconds is kinda pushing it considering how short my legs are. Let’s just call it a day.”

Shiro raised a brow as he judged his girlfriend’s strange demeanour. It was uncharacteristic of Pidge to give up and make excuses like this. Unless…

“You know, since you didn’t finish, I’m gonna have to punish you,” he purred, eyes hooded with lust.

Pidge sat up immediately, eyes wide behind her glasses. “Uhh… now?”

“Yes, now,” Shiro’s voice lowered before he sobered up, “Unless, uh, unless you don’t want to, which is fine, totally fine—”

“Shiro,” she cut him off with a laugh, “It’s fine. I’m okay with this.”

The corner of his mouth lifted in a playful smile. “Alright then, beautiful, what do you want me to do to you?”

Pidge leaned back on her hands and grinned, “You know, that net has me craving a bit of rope.” _Oh,_ she was pushing his buttons now. She knew that kinbaku was a huge kink of his.

“Mmm, okay baby, your wish is my command.” With that, he walked to the storage closet and rummaged through some boxes before he found their play rope. It was better to keep it here hidden in plain sight, rather than risk someone finding such things in their rooms. Plus, it was very convenient for when Pidge wanted to indulge in her public sex kink. The idea that anyone could walk in at anytime, just pushed her over the edge.

Shiro’s footsteps echoed through the training room as he approached Pidge, already on her knees in position. Her armour was folded neatly beside her, and she was naked except for the panties she was wearing. He knelt down beside her and brushed a thumb over her lips. “What’s your safe word?”

“Bamboo,” she murmured.

“Good girl. I’m gonna tie you up now, okay?” He hung the green rope around her neck and loosely began tying knots at her chest.

Pidge rolled her eyes at Shiro’s fretting, “Just get on with it.”

Shiro shuffled behind and pulled the rope tightly between her legs, causing it to push up against her clit. Pidge almost fell forward with the pressure, moaning in surprise.

“Don’t backtalk me,” he growled in her ear from behind.

Pidge felt herself grow wet from the depth of his voice, squirming against the ropes in hopes to feel some friction. Shiro pulled her bayard from it’s sheathe and activated it. Setting it at a low buzz, he pressed it against Pidge’s side, lightly tasering her. She jumped away from the shock and groaned. They had played with his black paladin ability to use every bayard before, but she adored when her own sent tingles and shocks throughout her body.

Shiro finished tying the knots, running his hands over the rope that crisscrossed over Pidge’s chest. “I’m done. You’re comfortable, right? These knots do tend to tighten.”

“I’m fine,” she blushed, glancing down at the intricate bindings running over her body. “What’s this one called again?”

“It’s a karada tie. Simple, yet effective,” Shiro winked at her, prompting her to giggle. His childish persona melted away quickly though, dominance taking over. “Bend over for me, will you, darling?” he whispered with dark eyes.

“Mpft, okay,” Pidge breathed, leaning forward and shutting her eyes at the pleasant squeeze of the rope.

Shiro stood, authoritative aura pouring out of him with the height and sheer power. “I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count.”

Pidge nodded, a thrill of excitement rushing through her. Behind her, she heard a slight buzzing noise. Was that… her bayard again? Or maybe—

Her thought was cut short with Shiro’s hand hitting her behind. “Ah~ One!” she yelled. A pleasant burn remained after the spank, and she knew it was from his robotic hand. They both found the warmth it expelled to be quite sensual in the bedroom.

More hits rained down on her, until she was finally sobbing as she screamed, “Ten!” Her ass felt tender and she moaned as Shiro’s warm fingers massaged her cheeks.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I wanna cum though.” Her body writhed, causing Shiro to groan.

“I’m getting to that. Patience, kitten.” He arranged her into a more comfortable position, robotic hand glazing heat down her spine. He pushed aside the rope and her panties, activating another useful function of his arm.

“Fuck, Takashi, ” Pidge moaned as his warm fingers vibrated against her clit. She grinded into the feeling, chasing her pleasure. Normally, Shiro would tease her, but the poor thing had taken enough of a beating that he decided to satisfy her. He rubbed her quickly as her moans increased, finally slowing as she let out a loud whine. Pidge threw her head back as she came, orgasm causing her to shudder and release breathy moans.

Her body felt loose and heavy as Shiro undid the ropes, kissing the rope burns as he went. Once Pidge’s bindings were undone, he helped her up and leaned against her back, kissing her shoulder. “You good, Katie?”

She pressed back against him and hummed in response. “Yeah, but you didn’t cum.”

“Mmm, I’m fine,” he brushed off.

Pidge turned towards him and raised a brow with a smirk, “Just let me do this.” With that, she dropped down to her knees and returned the favour. Needless to say, it took a while to clean up the training room after they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @InterdictedKai for betaing!


End file.
